New Year Wishes
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: All Sakura wants for this new year is happiness joy , oh and finding out which boys she really loves would be nice too. MY BIRTHDAY FC. REVIEW FOR THE NOW 14TH YEAR OLD! Please? I don't really like it but Namine thought it was good so I was like why not?


Namine: I still don't approve of this pairing.

Angel: Let it go Namine.

Namine: I will if you write a GaaIno fic!

Angel: Fine.

Aki: What!?

Angel: Trust me I got this!

Manda: Sure you do, oh well. WE OWN NOTHING!

" What's happening "

" **Inner Self** "

" _Self talking to inner_ "

New Year Wishes

Everyone has a wish. Some deep hidden desire that they want so very much. For some it's not as hidden, like Sasuke's desire to kill his brother was or Hinata's wish to become stronger, but usually it's hidden. For most children this time of year it's usually toys or candy. Teens usually want a crush to notice them, to live out a dream or just cash. Sakura wasn't like other teens though this New Year all she wanted was some peace of mind.

For the last couple months ever since Naruto had come back from his training with Jiraya, Sakura had been so confused. She didn't have a clue about what was going on with her heart. She knew for a fact that part of her still loved Sasuke but a different part was starting to get feelings for Naruto. Sasuke was cool and extremely cute but he also was a traitor, left her knocked out on a park bench and was just plain mean to her. Naruto wasn't as cool or as cute as Sasuke but he was kind, loyal and she knew that he loved her.

_" Damn it! Why can't Kami-sama let me combine them into one! " Sakura yelled in her head_

**" Cause Kami doesn't like you? " her inner said**

_" Most likey " Sakura said_

" Sakura are you ok? " the Fifth said looking at her student " You've been in a daze now for two hours. "

" Huh? " Sakura said snapping out of her trance

" Sakura why don't you go home, you seem tired " Tsunade said

" No that's ok. I'm wide " just then Sakura let a loud sigh " awake "

" Sakura? What's bothering you? " Tsunade said

" Nothing " Sakura lied

" Ok is this about Naruto, Sasuke or both? " Tsunade said pulling up a chair next to her student

**" Damn her talent to read us like a book " Sakura's inner yelled**

" Both " Sakura said

" Well Sakura I wish I could give you some advice on what to do but I can't " Tsunade began

**" Wow that was helpful " Sakura's inner said sarcastly**

" But I can tell you that you're heart will tell you which one is best for you " Tsunade said

" Thank you " Sakura said smiling

**" For nothing like that was helpful! " Sakura's inner yelled**

Tsunade then grabbed her student's arm and forced her out the door " Go, spend New Year's with your family "

" Ok " Sakura said zipping up her jacket

" Good night Sakura, and happy new year! " Tsunade said " Remember to stay awake long enough for the fireworks going off over the Hokage mountain tonight! "

" Hai " Sakura said running down the steps of the Hokage tower. Zipping her white jacket up to her neck the fake fur collar tickled Sakura's neck as she walked. Her large white fake fur jacket matched perfectly with her light blue jeans and blue shoes. Small puffs of white smoke escaped from Sakura's mouth as she looked up at the sky. Usually at this time of night Sakura could see the stars perfectly, but that wasn't the case tonight. Tonight was New Years Eve, and everyone's lights were on and all the kids that could stay awake until midnight and were already on their roofs looking towards the Hokage Mountain. This year's fireworks were going to extraordinary, mainly seeing how Tsunade made a deal with the fireworks man to go on a date with him for the most beautiful fireworks. Thing was he still had no idea that she was a 50 year old women, boy he was in for a shock.

Sakura chuckled softly at the thought as she turned the corner.

_" The moon looks so beautiful tonight " Sakura thought_

" SAKURA! " a loud voice yelled

Turning around Sakura didn't see anything.

" Hello? " Sakura said questioningly

" Up here forehead! " the voice said

Looking up to her she saw Ino and Shikamaru sitting on top of Ino's flower shop.

" Hello there Ino! Shikamaru what are you doing with Ino this late!? " Sakura said teasing the two.

Blushing Shikamaru sighed " What can't a guy watch the fireworks? "

" But the fireworks don't start for another half hour " Sakura said

Shikamaru rolled over and mumbled a soft troublesome. Sakura giggled at Shikamaru and turned her attention back towards Ino.

" I better get going! " Sakura said

" Aww, Sakura why don't you want to watch the fireworks with us!" Ino offered " You know, it will be just like when we were kids "

_" When we were kids " Sakura thought " Back when everything was so simple "_

" Sakura are you ok? " Ino said

" Yeah " Sakura said a fake smile plastered on her face " I think I'll just go home and spend New Year's with my family "

" Are you sure, I would love to do our annual New Year's wish! " Ino said worried about her friend.

" I'm ok, I hope your wish comes true this year. And don't wish to lose weight! " Sakura said

" I promise I won't wish to lose weight " Ino said

Sakura began to walk away and even a good 10 yards away she could hear Ino talking to Shikamaru.

" What's wrong with her? " Shikamaru asked

" I don't know, since Sasuke left she's been like this every New Year's " Ino told him

" I feel kind of bad for her, getting her heart broken by Sasuke " Shikamaru said

" Me too " Ino said

Walking faster, all Sakura wanted now was to get home.

" Sakura-chan! " a loud voice yelled

Turning around Sakura saw her teammate Naruto running towards her.

" Hey there Naruto, shouldn't you be with Iruka by now? " Sakura said

Every year Naruto spent his Christmas and New Year's with Iruka. Ever since he was a kid and Iruka was the only person that would take the poor kid in on the holidays.

" Nope, Iruka got called away on a mission last night I guess I'm spending new years alone "

" You could always spend New Year's with me " Sakura offered her teammate

" Sure! " Naruto said the second the words came out of her mouth

The walk to Sakura's house was oddly comfortable. Naruto and Sakura mainly talked about missions and Naruto's three year training with Jiraiya. Enough though Sakura was smiling and laughing at his stories, Naruto could tell that her mind was somewhere else. The look in her eyes gave her away. When the two finally got to Sakura's home she was surprised that all her lights were off.

" That's weird " Sakura said pulling out her house keys. Opening up her doors, she was shocked that she didn't smell any food cooking. Since Sakura's father died, Sakura's mom pretty much lived off his ninja life insurance. She would take a couple jobs now and again but she was pretty much a stay at home mom. And the fact that she wasn't here bothered Sakura.

" Mom are you here? " Sakura said walking into her house

" Hey Sakura-chan there's a note here " Naruto said pointing at the small fridge in the corner

" Sakura, got a fill in job catering the New Year party at the Hokage Mountain. If you're reading this then you've come home early from the hokage tower. Just swing by after the fireworks and bring that cute blond friend with you. Love Mom " Sakura said

Along with being a homemaker Sakura's mom was a huge flirt. If it had a pulse she would flirt with it, and unfortunately this month Naruto was her target.

" Hey Naruto do you want to go up to the roof now? " Sakura asked

" Ok " Naruto said

Ontop of her roof Sakura smiled as she could clearly see the men starting to set up the fireworks.

" Hey Sakura-chan what are you going to wish for? " Naruto asked

**" For my heart to stop toruting me! " Sakura's inner yelled**

" To bring Sasuke back this year " Sakur lied

" Oh" Naruto said sounding alittle upset about it but then smiled and said " Me too! "

_" Of course she wish about him " Naruto mentally sighed_

" Naruto is something... " Sakura was cut off by a huge explosion

Looking up Sakura saw a huge red firecracker explode in the sky. Deciding to drop her question Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. Just before drifting off to sleep Sakura made her wish.

_" I wish I could decide between them " Sakura thought_

The fireworks soon ended and Naruto looked down at Sakura who was now fast asleep on his shoulder.

_" I wish we could stay like this forever " Naruto thought knowing that his wish wouldn't come true_

* * *

Angel: Wow, to tell you the truth I don't really like this

Namine: Then delete it

Angel: No I spent 2 days on it!

Namine: Fine!

Aki: Why haven't we've been on these stories anymore?

Manda: 'Because I'm in New York and you're never on AIM when this stories are made. Everyone of Angel's and Namine's annoying stories were made on AIM and this story was a main topic of many IM chats

Aki: Oh well, review!

**HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY TO ME! THAT'S RIGHT ANGEL IS 14 AND LOVING IT!**


End file.
